A chance!
by Kilanya
Summary: Time Travel! ... somehow. - When Sakura was about to die, she gets a chance, with the intelligence of a 16 years old, but a body of a baby, wish her good luck! - OOCness - SakuxSasu - NaruxHina etc.
1. Prologue

This is a message after I uploaded it, I made a mistake by writting Prologue instead of Prequel! Sorry =P

Please ignore my bad english ^^

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Prologue - No chance?

With the remaining strength I force my eyes to open, only to face the clear blue sky.  
_Blue_, the same blue as Naruto's eyes.  
The blue I never will be able to see again.

I am lying on the battlefield, surrounded by my death comrades and could not move at all.

Unable to heal my own wounds, blood was spreading on the ground and soaking my cloths red.  
_Red_. The same red as Sasuke's sharingan.  
The red I never will be able to see again.

Neither will I see the perverted Kakashi or Sai who would not stop to call me ugly.

Losing my strength I close my eyes.

_Green _eyes that witnessed the death of the precious people.

The revival of the four Hokage's and the reunited Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 were the few last remaining shinobis fighting against Madara and the juubi. We were the hope for all civilians to end the war and bring peace in the time of despair, but we failed.

The enemy was too strong, we were no match against them.

It was an unexpected powerful attack, strong and fast, nobody could predicted that the juubi was able to use such destructive strength. That twisted our plan, we immediately tried to withstand that attack, but even with the predecessors help, it was not possible to hold back the enemy's force. Within a second the battlefield got completely destroyed, not many survived and even if they did, they did not last long.

I am one of them, Sakura Haruno, the medic-nin who were supposed to heal the wounded, but could not save them at all. During that attack I protected Naruto and Sasuke-kun, but was not able to protect myself. I do not remember clearly, but they were in such a rage that both attacked like uncontrollable beast, due to that Madara just eliminated them without much effort .

Ironically the time Team 7 reunited did not even last a day until it separated again.

In the despair, the agony of the destruction, the sight of the fallen ... All attempts were in vain.

**We lost.**

Since the war was over, there was no hope to stop Madara's plan.

Rather hope, what we really need is a chance to change the fate. With such a possibility it would had been able to save so many lives. It is so silly...

_Tap.. tap.._

That sound ... I try to sharpen my sense.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Someone is coming.

...

...

...

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.._

_I took out my kunai waiting for the person to enter the room so I could approach him, he swung the door open, but using too much strength, causing the door to slam against the wall. There can only be one person in whole Konoha who has such a careless behaviour._

_"Sakura! Ramen - Ichiraku - now?"_

_Now that I know that it was Naruto, I still threw the kunai. _

_"Baka Naruto, this is Tsunade's private library, you're not allowed to trespass. Anyway I need to study this scroll, if you patience enough I will join you later."_

_While I was speaking, I sat down, Naruto easily caught the kunai and put it on the table just next to the scroll I mentioned._

_"What scroll is that? I can't read it..."_

_"Isn't it interesting, in all the time I was in this library that scroll was just lying between the basic learning ninjustus scrolls. If I hadn't stumble upon it, I would never have found it."_

_"And what is it?" _

_Now he was jumping around like a little kid who expected to receive sweets._

_"Here, see that writing? It seems like the ancient language of the west country. If I haven't translated it wrong, it says that this scrolls can change someone's life."_

_"Really?! How?"_

_I pointed my index finger to the middle of the scroll. Some big unknown letters were written there. _

_"If you spread the color of fate and life, time will go back and fate return, but beware what you wish for." - "Time is overturned. Fate travels apart. A new world should open up."_

_Naruto made that dump-face again... He has not changed since chuunin exam, when Ibiki-san tortured us with an intelligence test, luckily it was a bluff or we already had failed in the beginning._

_"Huh? Sakura-chan you know I was never good with anything which has to do with school and for sure I can't solve riddles, so don't torture me please." _

_I sighed._

_"Neither can I explain all the parts, it's written that you should say the second sentence when you done the preparation, but nowhere are recorded any instructions, so actually it isn't written what you have to do to make it happen."_

_"Then isn't it useless?_

_He earned a hit on the head._

...

...

...

Now when I think about it, that was one of the good old times with the baka Naruto.

"Madara-sama, one of them is still alive."

So the footsteps belong to Obito Uchiha.

That might be my last few minutes in this world. If only there would be another chance, maybe if I had studied that scroll better, it could be my last chance to change my life. Pitiful I did not get the time, since the war started.

Footsteps again.

"Who is it? If it isn't Hashirama, just kill him."

"She's that medic-nin from the 3rd division which researched Zetsu."

Losing the feeling in my body, it rapidly starts to get colder. I try to remember, the second sentence, I want to hope before I really can not wish for anything anymore.

"Time is overturned-.."

"Oh, but she's still able to talk."

I spat out blood.

"Fate travels apart-.."

"Stubborn girl, in that state she's gonna die anyway, just finish her."

Even when there is no chance, at least hear my wish.

"A- A new world should open up."

My wish to change my fate for the sake of the world, no, for the sake of Konohagakure, especially the people precious to me.

I already hear strange voices in my head, hn, so this is how it is gonna end.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I find myself on a marbled floor. So I stood up, which surprised me since I was dying. Which with a glance down confirms that I still look like when I was on the battlefield. Neither made it sense that my body felt no pain. I look around, flames were around 20 meters in front, I circle around myself, but wherever I am looking, everywhere are flames.

So heaven has no place for me or does it actually looks like hell?

"Time is overturned. Fate travel apart. A new world should open up."

Out of nowhere, there is a mighty-giant lion standing in front of me. His fur is golden, but his paws are on fire, literally.

"You, a mere human, were able solve the riddle, state your name and wish."

It would better to tell him before he grills me and I really end up in hell.

_fate return_

"Sakura Haruno, my wish is to change my fate."

"Silly human, your fate already will be changed, you receive the chance to reborn and live your life a second time. Since you're the first person who was able to solve it, an extra wish will be granted."

_time will go back_

"Before that, can you tell me who you are and where I am?"

His stare was so furious that I took a step back.

"I'm one of the twelve guardian of this world, Leo is my name, the God of Fate. You've been teleported in a place between our dimension."

"Was it because of the riddle?"

"Correct."

_If you spread the color of fate and life_

Of course, the color of fate was red, red as blood, which is needed to live. So without knowing I already solved the riddle and made the preparations. Lucky me!

"Leo-sama, you said a wish will be granted, you mean as example that my forehead wouldn't be so large?"

"If that would be your wish it can easily be granted."

"Then let me think about it."

What do I wish for...

"Is it also possible to make a wish for others?"

"Depends on."

"Then can I wish that Naruto's parents would be alive?"

"Shouldn't you be listening to the warnings? Anyway that wish will cost the life of your parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno."

_but beware what you wish for_

I gasp.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the God of Fate not the God of Death or Heaven. They are the guardians who balance the world between the living and death. For two souls to be alive there must be two souls taken. Since you were the one who's making this wish, we only can take your blood-related."

"So oka-san and otou-san."

"Better choose another wish."

"No."

I clench my teeth.

"Naruto needs his parents."

"This might not be my decision, but don't you want to think over it?"

"It might be cruel to kill my own parents in this way, but it isn't the time to decide that. Konoha needs the fourth Hokage and Naruto as well."

I closed my eyes, memories appeared in my mind.

"The truth is, when Naruto and me once ended up in a parallel universe (AN/ Road of the Ninja), even if the time we stayed was short, he taught me what it means to have parental love. When I got back my parents died a few months after, even before the war started. I already let go of it, but to imagine that Naruto has to go all this trough again, I can't, he's like a dear little brother to me. He, for sure, will be the next Hokage."

"To satisfy my curiosity, might I ask why don't you think the person you love will be next Hokage?"

I smirk. So even the Gods knows, then why did he ask for my name? Better not ask...

"They both might fight about it, if they do then I snatch it from them and follow the path of my shishou."

"I see. My apologize to interrupt, bu it is time. If you stay here any longer you might not be able to leave this place."

He continues with a loud voice.

"In the name of the God of Fate, me Leo, will fulfill Sakura Haruno's wish to let two souls live in exchange for the souls of her parents. As well will she reborn to change her fate."

He paused.

"Do you Sakura Haruno accept all the conditions?"

"I will."

"Sakura Haruno has been granted!"

Flames circled around me.

"Wait, what conditions?"

I could not see through the flames, but I still could hear Leo's voice.

"Only three, listen well, you won't be able to use that justu ever again. Second, never mention my existence. By both death awaits you if you don't follow the rule. And at least, you'll die at the same age you are now, unless you..-"

I concentrate, I really do, but I am still not able to hear his last sentence, unless what? My sight faded away, suddenly it all became dark. I lost conscious.

* * *

It feels warm.

_Ba-thump... Ba-thump... _

A heartbeat?

I open my eyes, but the light was too bright, I am unable to see anything.

Then out of nothing I start to scream and cry as loud as I could. Tears are running down my face. It is not the first time I did such a thing, but it somehow feels uncomfortable and wrong.

There is no dysfunction, my mind is working perfectly, but not my body, why?

When I try to turn around, I realize I am being held, so I look up and see the smiling face of my mother. I try to reach it, but my arms are not long enough, whats more is that they shrank to the size of a mandarin. Not only my hands, my whole body has the same size just like a newborn

"Sweetheart, she looks just like you! So lovely!"

"Congratulation Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san, it's a healthy girl."

So it was the first time that I cried, the first time in my reborn life. I am a baby!

"Have you already decided on a name?"

My mother softly stroke my head.

"Her hair has the same color as the cherry blossoms. Like a Sakura in a spring field. Honey, let's name her Sakura."

"Sakura Haruno."

* * *

Like it?


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I said I would update, but it took me longer than I had thought.

**Quiz:** Sakura's gonna meet someone, guess who?

Please ignore my bad english ^^

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Popp-Tomatoes

Remember the time when you were small, almost the same size as a newborn? Exactly nobody remembers that.

I am Sakura Haruno and an exception. It is not like that I am a superintelligent infant, I was _just_ reborn. And curse it, in my past life there are many times I felt helpless, but right now I feel completely useless. Having a baby body, lying in the bed day after day, always crying for all necessarily needs which can not be handled by myself and worst of all, I am wetting myself! Why a baby? Can I not just skip to the part that I am old enough to walk and talk by myself?

Today - the day when the future will change.

197 days passed since I was (re)born, counting right, today on 10. October is Naruto's birthday. He will turn zero year old... yay, congrats? But more precisely today is the day when Kurama the Kyubi will attack Konoha. As well the day when I will lose my parents. I am grateful that I could spent another 197 days with my parents. Seeing them taking care of me - again, feels nostalgic. But the pain is too deep to expect something, since I caused it - it is taking effect now.

"If Naruto doesn't cherish his parents I'm personally gonna kill him." This sentence was what I wanted to say, but it came out differently. "Ahh bah ahhh ah baaah."

Early before midnight, I was in a deep sleep, so I only started to follow the scene when there was a big kaboom. While running to the door my mother picked me up and screamed at my father to, in fewer words described, move his ass. The attack was the reason why Konohagakure got evacuated, all infants were delivered to the hospital and from there to the secret base behind the Hokage monument.

Only a few nurses are looking after us, most of them are still in the hospital treating the patients. You could hear Kurama's growl even to this place here.

...

...

...

_After we delivered our mission record, Kakashi disappeared in a puff and Sai bid farewell. Naruto and me were the only one left._

_"I'm going to Ichiraku, wanna join me?"_

_He was grinning pretty big, must be thinking about his beloved ramen. _

_"Yeah sure."_

_It was late night, there weren't many people out. We were walking side by side and Naruto kept talking about the mission we just finished, but he suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence. _

_"Naruto?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just..."_

_He seemed worried, nothing like the usually Naruto._

_"Did something happen?"_

_"Do you think I am a monster?"_

_Such a simple question must had bugged him a long time. I smiled lightly._

_"Baka, don't you know the answer already?"_

_"I know, but from time to time I want to be the kyubi's friend. Isn't that absurd? Wanting to be a friend of a monster doesn't that makes me a monster as well?!"_

_He sounded really frustrated over the fact that he differ from others. Had he ever considered that many people could never be good nature person like him even I would feel jealous but proud to have him as a friend. As a good friend I need to cheer him up, so I gave him a slap on the back._

_"Who cares? If I would host a monster in me I also would wonder such things, but since I'm not, I wouldn't know what would be the best to do. Just do what you feel right, since it's you, there would be no problem. And if you trust him I will as well."_

_"Thanks Sakura." He grinned like .. an idiot? "I wonder what his name is..."_

_Back to his normal self he started to think about many unusual name, stupids one from Bobo to Renjovskino. Where did that guy get his creativity from? _

_"If you know it, tell me yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

...

...

...

I quite like the name Kurama, it perfectly suits a Kitsune. For Naruto's sake I hope they will become friends again.

A random shinobi burst in the room out of nowhere.

"Konohagakure is safe! Hokage-sama sealed the beast in his son!"

The nurses reacted with joy, some even started to cry and as soon the news spread through Konoha, everywhere people are overjoyed.

So from now on, the future will change.

* * *

Three years later they are still rebuilding Konoha under the guidance of the fourth Hokage.

After the attack, I was officially homeless, while in the beginning I stayed in the hospital the nurses were looking after me till I was able to walk by myself. Then I ended up in the orphanage, along will all other children older than my age who does not have a home or family to return. Must be too early for a three year old girl, but the hospital got destroyed pretty bad and is currently still under construction. They planned to expand it, how exciting since I would be there more than necessary.

It was a sad scene when I for the first time arrived in the orphanage. Each of them looked like they were about to cry, but as soon as you hear a cry, everyone did the same. How troublesome. But unless other I did not cry... anymore, since I was finally be able to control it. Well I understand them, they just lost their parents and do not have the experience like me. But I got other things to worry about.

I share my bed with two other girls, they are nice, but the fact that they are older took more space. So during nights like today, I sneak out to sleep on the field. For my age it is not health to sleep in the wildness, for sure I will later get backache, but at least nobody would droll over me or kick me in the face and it is a good training to strengthen my body.

"Who's there?"

I immediately jump up. Whoever just called, that person was good. He concealed his presence that my senses did not react at all and I already got the skill to do the same.

"I should be the one asking!"

My voice is indeed the one of a three years old, I would not impress anyone with such a sissy voice even when my vocabulary is built up of the all the books from the library.

"I asked first."

How could that be? I started training with two, even in my age, _cough - real age_, it must be someone of high level to sneak up to me without me noticing anything. I turn around and while reaching out for the kunai under my sleeve, when I suddenly stop. I recognize him, or not?

"Itachi Uchiha?"

The guy in front of me was wearing a deep blue t-shirt and simple black pants, but even when I never saw him before he turned into an adult, I bet he just looked like that.

"How do you know my name?"

Why was Ino not here? She would had made that bet with me for sure and lost it. Anyhow, what now? Tell him I come from the future and try to change it so it does not happen again so his younger brother could live happily with his family together? Who is gonna bet with me that he would sent me to an asylum?

"You're famous!"

"I am?"

He sounded skeptical. Does he know that I am nervous?

"Yeah!"

I know I am three years old and trying behave like one, but what happen to all the vocabulary I was so proud about? And how does a three years old even behave?

"Little girl, would you tell me your name?"

"I am not little!"

Ups, this words came out without second thought. But hey, that sounded like a three-year old.

"Right right, sorry. Young lady, would you tell me your name?

He pat my head as if he thought I would be pouting. Clear now why Sasuke wanted revenge when he was so spoiled by him.

"Sakura Haruno."

"So Sakura-chan, would you also tell me what you are doing so late in the night in a place like this?"

Itachi was only five years older, but for an eight years old boy he quite has a sharp mind. To suspect a little girl of the age of three, who else would do that?

"Sleeping."

As much as I hate to be treated like a child, I am one and for the time being it should stay like that."

"Isn't it cold outside?"

I smile at his behaviour, even when he is suspecting a little child, he still cares for the health.

"It is still summer!"

"Then why aren't you sleeping inside?"

I point to the sky.

"Stars!"

His gaze wander from me to the sky and does not return at all.

"Sakura-chan, do you like stars?"

"Yes!"

He smiled back at me.

"My brother also likes them."

He sat down and advised me to sit next to him, then he stares back a the stars. For few seconds nobody said anything and just enjoyed the view.

"But tomatoes are his favorite."

He laughs at a memory he just remembered.

"Tell me!"

He pat my head again.

"It was just last month, Sasuke, that's my little brothers name, and me were at home, when the Uzumaki family visited us. My parents were out, one shopping and one working."

Short interruption, does that mean this two family came closer together just because Naruto's parents were alive... Was that so simple?

"Naruto, you should know him, he is the Hokage's son, anyway he was playing with Sasuke when his mother brought them snacks. It was the first time Sasuke saw cherry tomatoes."

"Uchiha-san, what are cherry tomatoes?"

"Just call me Itachi or I feel old, too old. Cherry tomatoes are like mini tomatoes just like that."

He use his fingers to form a circle.

"He stared at them for five minutes and the next five minutes he was growling at them. So Naruto took it out of his view and stuffed one in Sasuke's mouth. First he didn't move at all, then he started to panick, so we told him that if he bites it there would something funny happen ."

Itachi laughed harder.

"His face was amazing. When he bit it, we heard a popp sound. First he looked shocked then his expression changed, imagine his eyes shinning like the stars, with that face he so happily said that it was yummy and he likes it. But when he wanted to eat more that brat Naruto already ate all. So he started to cry and when my mother came back he run to her and begged to buy more of the popp-tomatoes."

That story was so silly that even I could not hold myself.

"Wanna hear more stories?"

I nod strongly, I mean it was about Sasuke, get it?

The night might be dark, but the laughter from both of us lighten the mood like the stars always do. I do not remember how long he were sitting there watching the stars, but somewhere between I fell asleep.

* * *

Guessed right?


	3. Chapter 2

Heyo~!

Thanks for following and favoriting my story. But please review at least once for me to know if someone actually wants to read that story. I feel stupid to write something if actually nobody reads it. Sorry for my selfishness and thanks if you do =)

This chapter is mostly about Sai. I can not continue a story without Sakura having someone helping her. I don't want her other teammates to find out so fast ;).

Please ignore my bad english ^^. I'm still working on the right grammar, specially when I have to write in the present time.

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sai

Sitting in the library with one book in the hand and way too many others on the table, which is not typical for a six years old girl. There was only one notebook lying around and only the first page was used. It was a list of events, with the dates and other details. The second on the list is what occupied my thoughts. The Uchiha clan massacre. Two years from now on is the time when it would be happening.

Too lost in thoughts about massacre I did not concentrate on my surrounding.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?"

I almost jumped up and out of the window, well almost. When I saw who was sitting in front of me I throw the notebook towards his face, hoping it would hit.

"Sai, can't you approach me like a normal person does? And how long had you been sitting there?"

He easily caught it.

"How about adding honorifics since I'm a year older than you?"

Sai opened a book with the title 'How to make friends!'. He pretended to read.

"That's compensation for calling me ugly."

"You're still sulking about it."

He was not questioning it, more like a statement. (And yes I do.)

It was a year ago I teamed up with him, thanks to him I got my old (unwanted) nickname back.

...

...

...

_I was plucking flowers on a field in the middle of a forest. With each step nearing the headquarter of the Roots, on purpose, but it should not seem like it, luckily I was in a body of a five-year old girl. Kind of useful to have an identity of an innocent child. Anyway, I needed more information about Danzo._

_Just when I wanted to pluck another flower I felt a presence. _

_"If you keep walking you're going to trespass. Turn around."_

_I made a 360° spin, to pretend I would not know where that person was, with a frighten, acted, voice piercing through the silence._

_"Who are you?"_

_There was no answer, so I purposely made a step back, nearing the direction I originally was heading to. _

_"Where are you?"_

_He was not reacting, so I needed to provoke him a bit more, when I turned around and run forward, a shadow appeared right in front of me. From the shape of the body it must be a male child. He was wearing a mask, but not the one of an Anbu, just a plain white one. Silly to face a child with a child._

_"This is the last warning, turn around or die."_

_This voice, it sounded familiar, emotionless and a bit higher tone than I remembered but it was definitely the one I did not expect to meet so soon._

_"No."_

_We were standing visa-vis, I was holding flowers and he was holding a tanto against my neck, ready to finish me off anytime._

_"Now now Sai, is that how you greet an old friend?"_

_There was no visible reaction, the only difference was the insecureness of his action._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Didn't I told you? An. Old. Good. Friend."_

_"You ugly bitch!"_

_Ah~ah. I must had made him angry. Nor before he managed to cut off my head, I jumped back. Simply received a small wound on my neck. _

_"Shin was my only friend!"_

_Sai was always the one who treasured friendship and specially his relationship with his adopted brother Shin._

_"Was..? So that means - I came too late... I'm sorry."_

_For a second this body stiffened, then I clearly could feel the murderous aura around him. _

_"Who are you really?!"_

_I should had been careful, but to think that I actually would meet Sai out of all Roots people, which luck I had. He just ruined it with the tanto against my neck, soooo~ not my fault, he started it first! In any case, who would had thought that his personality was even worser than the first time I met him in my past life. _

_"How many times do I have to repeat myself until you answer me!"_

_He furiously threw a kunai, which I easily dodged it. _

_"I will tell you under one condition."_

_"Which would that be?"_

_It seems like he got his composure back. Never ever forget the perfect Root ninja number one rule: No emotions._

_"Trust me."_

_He still had his doubt, but even he should had analyzed and realize that he got no choice. _

_"One chance."_

_I smiled at him. In Sai's language it means, 'if you fail I kill you right away'._

_"Can you put your mask away."_

_"No." was his prompt answer._

_"Didn't I tell you to trust me? And I know how your face looks like, not my type."_

_First he hesitated, but then he took it off without complain. I slowly closed the distance and put both of my small hands on his forehead. He did not automatically closed his eyes, I needed to ask for it. Shortly after I activated a Mind Transfer Justu which Ino once taught me, she mentioned the uselessness of it, but at such a time it is perfect. _

_The next time Sai opened his eyes he did not see me, instead thousand of memories of the past. Mostly were the ones shown which he was included._

_We were standing like this for roughly five minutes until I could not hold the control of the Justu anymore and it broke off by itself. Failed, I am not a Yamanaka at all, if Ino would be here she made me to be big time thankful that she taught me a Clan's Justu.._

_"Who are you?"_

_Hah! Sai showed another emotion than the one of a stone. Confusion._

_"After the third time I really should tell you. Sakura Haruno is my name. Nice to meet you."_

_"You know that wasn't what I mean."_

_Silence filled the place._

_"Do you believe me?"_

_I actually did not plan to tell him the truth and all that stuff and for sure I did not show him Leo-sama, but that made it even more suspicious._

_"No I don't. Memories could easily bein manipulated."_

_I bit on my lips._

_"But I will be your comrade."_

_Now that was surprising._

_"Why?"_

_"The memories are too detailed, makes them more real than fake."_

_"That's it?"_

_He shook his head._

_"According to your memories it was mentioned that Danzo-sama was murdered. He was the one who forced Shin to his limit and in the end to death. I want revenge."_

_By the last three words his fist was clenching the anger he felt. _

_"Then I don't need you."_

_He snapped his head and looked perplexed._

_"What reason? It wouldn't hinder whatever plan you have!"_

_I gave him a soft smile. _

_"Humans are led by emotions. Their feelings are what makes them human. You're one of us, but if you're gonna grow up with hatred, then you will end up like him. Never be able to stop your thirst for revenge. There was once a person I loved who was like that, I don't ever want to see that suffering again."_

_"That makes no sense! Aren't you the one aiming to kill Madara? Isn't that revenge for killing all the people you loved?"_

_His voice was in rage, what he said was not meant for me, it was referred to his own situation._

_"No, even if it seems like it and includes similarity, it still isn't the same. What I want is to protect the people I love."_

_"Why would you take the harder way to accomplish your wish?" _

_"The difference between good and bad are mostly shown in your heart. It's what you wish for, but feed it with the wrong emotion it leads to the wrong path. It's true I feel hatred towards him, but more I want to protect the people I like. I simply have to kill Madara to prevent him to destroy Konoha again."_

_He stared at me._

_"Will you teach me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Somehow he had a talent to surprise me with his odd questions._

_"Shin was the one I loved like a brother, but now he's gone and it left a sharp pain in my heart. Danzo-sama told me to keep ignoring it, called it useless emotion. I obeyed, but from day-to-day it only grow bigger. You said not to follow that hatred, Shin wouldn't want me to be like this, but I don't know how else. So can you teach the correct way of a human being?"_

_He looked hurt, more exact, he looked lonely. Considering the age and the lost of the only one he trusted and loved, it must had a bigger impact than in the past. _

_I chuckled._

_"Sure, how about we start as friends and not comrade?"_

_"What are friends?"_

_"I will teach you, but let me tell you won't be included for my plan."_

_He had a small smile on his face, almost not visible to the naked eye. _

_"Oh and Sakura."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're indeed ugly."_

_"Whaaat! I'm gonna teach you what it means to be friends!"_

_Smash~_

...

...

...

It only took half a year for him to open his heart to me, physiologically children can easily form a bond than adults. I was strictly against the idea to involve him further in my plans, but he insisted as a friend, my heart was too moved! ... Okay that was a blunt lie. His puppy face was irresistible and before I realized it, the word yes already left my mouth. How can that jerk be such a fast learner if he still can not do a real smile?

During my 57-seconds-flashback he already flipped through the notebook.

"The Kyubi attack already happened. So the next mission on the list would be to stop the Uchiha Massacre... Any details?"

"I showed you my memories, can't you think what I'm thinking about right now?"

"You only showed me the part which I was included, I told you to remember the exact memories which you transferred since it would be useful for the teamwork."

"I'm sorry that I'm not Ino! Mind transfer and all that stuff was more Yamanaka-specified Jutsus. I can't recall what I showed you and what not. I'm a stupid human being, just let me be!"

There it was, his famous fake smile. The one I really just want to smash it off his face.

"Back to topic, as you know about the incident with the Kyubi, a year later the Uchiha Clan formed the Konoha Military Police, surprisingly under the request by the Fourth Hokage himself. Right after when the elders suspected the Uchiha Clan to be the one who wanted to destroy Konohagakure, the Fourth declared in front of the publicity that he trust the Uchiha's. Well the elders interfered and protested, but the Red Hot-blooded Habanero (Kushina Uzumaki) ehm.. Let's say she earns that name for good."

I made a short pause to catch my thoughts.

"The future changed itself, since in the past the Third Hokage subdued the Uchiha's for the sake of Konoha. But thanks to the trust the Uzumaki's have, the Uchiha Clan gained the faith back and don't even have the thought of a coup d'état, maybe they had, but now it doesn't seem like it, according to the informations I heard from Itachi-nii. So the problem should be solved just like that, but this is what displease Danzo the most. He won't be able to get Shisui's eye and neither will the elders listen to him since the disgrace in front everyone, oh I suspect him to be the one who influenced the elders in a bad way. The Fourth isn't dead either, so there is no need for a new Hokage. What might happen is that the Roots will grow bigger and stronger so they easily can overtake Konoha or he joins force with some big bad alliance."

Since we are talking about Danzo you should also expect the unexpected.

"For the time being we need to train, alright?"

"So your plan is to do nothing?"

"Observe. I like your help with that, since you're a member of Root, the information Danzo gives you are useful."

"I can't"

"If you're saying this because of the seal, don't worry, the Mind Transfer Justu also allows you to show them to me. The seal won't affect it. "

He just gave me a nod.

"Good, now I gotta go, let's meet up in a week, same place."

I quickly put all the books on the table to their ordered place and fetched the notebook out of Sai's hand.

"Alright, but why the hurry?"

"I'm invited to the Uchiha's for dinner."

This is the first time I saw Sai smirking.

"Break a leg!"

On my way out I showed him my tongue.

* * *

Thanks for reading =)

PS: The next chapter is dinner time by the Uchihas!


	4. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT!

1.) Sorry, I forgot that Sai in the beginning actually had no name.

2.) The information about the Konoha Military Police were changed to suit my plot.

Please ignore my bad english ^^. I'm still working on the right grammar, specially when I have to write in the present time.

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto! Only the plot!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Su-Shi-Sui

I was already late, so I thought using a shortcut would be perfect, it would save me enough time to arrive punctual. The only negative point about the shortcut was that it is a long dark alley, not that I fear the darkness, I just hate the smell of the dirt which nobody had cleaned since forever. That smell stank so strong that it would rotten my nose if I can not escape it fast enough (run!). So when I saw the light from the end of the alley, I started to sprint.

"Sak-wuaaaah!"

How unlucky, when I crossed the goal, I expected to run into air, but no, it was someone with an idiotic smile over his face and called Naruto. He happily called out to me, but that expression changed when we had collided.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Kushina easily lifted me up and tried to get the dirt from my red dress and black shorts, while Minato did the same with Naruto. They all were dressed nicely, Kushina wore her white-green dress and Minato his blue clothes without the whole Hokage-outfit around. Only Naruto was always in different clothes, I believe he always manage to damage them in a way that he can not wear it twice, considering that Kushina is good at stitching. Today was an orange t-shirt with the symbol on the front side and simple black shorts.

"I'm fine. Sorry. Thanks."

I must have said it in a too cute voice, there would be no other explanation for why else Kushina is trying to cuddle me to death.

"As much I don't like to interrupt, but we're already late, letting the Uchiha's even wait a second longer wouldn't be nice and may cost my head."

"Ah right, let's go so Daddy pays with his head!"

Nobody was sure if Naruto understands the normal way of talking or if he only was so stupid to comprehend the situation.

Instead of fully letting me off, she hold on my hand, dragging me along.

"How comes you are late, Sakura-chan? Normally you're an early bird."

While Minato asked the question, he kept greeting the people on the street. With Naruto doing the same to all know and unknown people, running from place to place with the stupid grin on his face.

"I was in the library reading a book and forgot the time."

"Aww~! You're so cute!"

Luckily we were walking, if not, there would be no guarantee for a second cuddle attack.

"Ah why can't we have a daughter, ne Minato!"

Her husband laughed embarrassed. On the street you could hear some people snickering. You could bet that there will be a new rumor spreading in Konoha.

We soon reached the entrance of the Uchiha mansion. Naruto was about to knock, when the door were opened from the other side.

"You're late, Minato."

It was none other than Fugaku Uchiha in person.

"Sorry Fugaku, there was too much work piled up and doing paperwork isn't my favorite occupation in the job."

"Daddy has to pay with his head!"

The interruption and useless comment form Naruto got ignored by Fugaku.

"Hn. Come in."

He guided us in, I silently walked behind. The design of the Uchiha compound was impressive as always, everywhere you look you could find the Uchiha crest fan. He opened a door after another, soon we arrived in the empty lounge. He advised us to sit down on the dining table which was already set.

Naruto's parents each took the place on the end of the table, while I calmly sat next to Kushina, Naruto was loudly sitting next to his father, complaining why his father's head was still there.

Fugaku disappeared to the kitchen, but soon came back with his family tailing behind.

"Ah you're all finally here."

"Mikoto-chan! Thank for inviting us and my apologize that we came late."

"Don't worry about it."

I nervously hold my dress, that belongs to the part of my acting of the nice girl.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii and Mikoto-san, oh and sorry that I came late as well. The book I was reading didn't let me off."

Sasuke and Itachi greeted me back and then they greeted the Uzumaki's.

"As I said, don't worry about it."

After she set the sushi plates down, she took the place next to Sasuke who was sitting next to Naruto. Fugaku sat on the opposite of her and Itachi sat down after he put the other plates on the table.

"Today we invited you over to celebrate Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's successful entrance to the Academy."

Mikoto hold her cup with sake up, the adults followed her and we minors hold some orange juice up.

"Cheers!"

After many clang's sound we started to eat and talk about tomorrow's first day in the academy. Only two boys did not, they were more arguing and quarreling. Soon both started to eat sushi as fast as possible.

"Teme! I'll gonna be the best in the Academy!"

Still stuffing sushi in his mouth.

"You'll never be able to beat me, Dope!"

"What did you call me, Teme?"

"Dope!"

"TEME!"

"DOPE!"

They both glared at each other.

It may would have escalated if Kushina had not hit Naruto on the head and giving him a tongue-lashing. When Sasuke wanted to laugh harder he got a warning look from both of his parents.

That was effective for ... and over.

"Teme! That was my sushi!"

The sushi which got snatched away from Naruto landed in Sasuke's mouth.

"Hn?"

"TEME!"

This time Minato tried to calm Naruto down, surely didn't help and only got Kushina more impatient till the point she vent her anger on Naruto who now has two bumps on the head.

I was chuckling the whole time.

"Should I accompany you tomorrow to the Academy Entrance Ceremony, Sakura-chan?"

Was a sudden question from Itachi, who was digging his sushi in soja sauce.

"Why Nii-san going for Sakura and not for me."

His sulking little brother asked, Mikoto patted his head and reminded her son about my situation while trying not to hurt me.

"Sakura-chan's parents can't come, but they are watching Sakura from above."

As soon as Sasuke get what his mother meant he got sad, even Naruto was silent. It was no problem for me to live on my own, but it bugged them more that I do, to me this two right now looked really adorable.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Marry me than you belong to our family!"

A sudden proposal from Naruto, does an idiot like him even understand the meaning of marriage?

"Sakura is going to marry me!"

That was an unexpected protest from Sasuke, but had a bigger impact on me, my cheeks turned red. My body was the one of a six-year-old, but that does not change the fact that I am actually way older than I look like. I could not stop myself for blushing like a maniac. Luckily they cared more about themself than to look at my face.

As always if they disagree on a thing they both starts to argue.

"I'm a Uchiha!"

"And? I'm the Hokage's son!"

"Yeah, but also an idiot!"

"What did you say! I'm going to be the best ninja!"

"I'm going to better than you, idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"TEME!"

"Now now, you both stop it."

Mikoto tried to calm them both down, while Kushina glittery looked at her husband, signaling the idea she had, which I can tell is nothing that would suit me. I belong to the secret NarutoxHinata fanclub, with me as the president and only member.

At least I got the blush off my face.

"Itachi-nii, thanks for asking, but aunty from the orphanage is going attend the Academy Entrance Ceremony. There are two other children than me who also going to go to the Academy."

"I see, then Sakura-chan,-", he was suddenly holding my right hand, "how about you marry me?"

With that he kissed my hand and winked. His words meant nothing, just empty talk, he only wanted to provoke the two blockheads on the other side who as stupid as always reacted and started to attack Itachi in ninja style, but instead of throwing shurikens or kunais, they used chopsticks and sushi's.

...

...

...

It was already getting dark, Sasuke and Naruto were playing in the garden, trying to show off their ninja skills. Itachi was looking after them and later taught them a better way to throw a kunai, when suddenly Shisui came with a new mission. He was really a Uchiha, thirteen years old, black hair, onyx eyes and like all Uchiha's a high-collared, dark-colored outfit combined with the ones of an anbu. He looked beat, but only his face since it was the only visible spot, he informed Itachi in a strange way about an C-Rank mission and they both left right after.

The adults were sitting by a chabudai (small japanese table) just a terrace away from the garden and discussing various topics. Especially Mikoto and Kushina were talking about the new fashion from Suna which still has not reached Konoha, but seemed really popular. How do I know it so clear? I was lying on Kushina's lap and listening to Kushina's loud voice, no choice, because she disturbs my concentration to listen elsewhere. Since I was pretending to sleep I could not complain.

Finally Mikoto decided to prepare some tea and snacks, Kushina happily offered her help. She softly laid a pillow under my head, after made sure I was still sleeping she left with Mikoto to the kitchen. Now I finally could listen without trouble to the leaders, the may have some new, useful information. They both were talking about which technique would benefit a ninja the most, but Fugaku stopped when his wife left and established a new topic.

"Few days ago Shisui got attacked and almost died."

Minato stared in the air, remembering the wounds by Shisui.

"That explains it, I heard of an incident, but nobody reported it."

"I got the mission to inform you in private, but most places were under supervision, there could have been spies. The only safe place right now is here. Everybody who tries to enter the Uchiha's compound without permission will end in a genjustu. I got Itachi and Shisui guarding outside."

That explained the strange talking which Shisui did.

"The anbu's from the first squad had taken the route through the mountain on the way back, if not, Shisui would have been death for sure. We needed to get Shisui to the hospital, the attacker disappeared right after the arrival of the anbu's. The day after we had him questioned who the attacker was, the information he gave us left us in a difficult situation."

Minato listened carefully, not to miss any details.

For shortly I felt his eyes on me, even when I was on the opposite of the chabudai around four meters away lying near the terrace, he wanted to make sure that I was still asleep. He took it as a yes when I was breathing regularly and paid me no attention anymore.

With a serious voice he asked for the name of the attacker.

"Who was the attacker?"

"Danzo Shimura."

Minato was speechless, me as well.

"But Danzo is one of the elders, he's always thinking for the sake of the village. I can't believe it... I mean he- Did you get the name from Shisui?"

"Shisui told us all, Danzo's plan to form an alliance with Orochimaru, to steal the Mangekyou from Shisui and the hatred he has for Tsunade. What we don't understand is that he didn't even tried to flee."

They both were talking in a calm voice, but you could feel the gravity of the situation.

"I still don't really get it, but what problem does he has with Tsunade? We only shorty decided to recruit Tsunade as the head of the medic-nins? We haven't even found her yet."

"Danzo's beliefs differs from the Third, since Tsunade is a relative to him, he stated his hatred for her as well, but that's only an assumption."

"The Konoha Military Police was only formed five years ago, does he plans to take them under his command? We have some suspect that he also have some connection with the Roots."

"The Roots who shouldn't exist since th-!"

I already know why he stopped talking.

Naruto's kunai was flying right into my direction aiming for my head, it has such a ridiculous speed, I only can guess it has some of Kurama's chakra in it. Out of reflex I immediately sat up, evading the kunai which stabbed through the pillow.

When I looked from the right side to the left, all four were staring at me surprised.

Shit, a girl of only six-year-old can not react to it, but I didn't want to end dead either...

"Sakura-chan?"

I'm in a pitch! Fast find an excuse, excuse, EXCUSE! Ah! The gate of the orphanage always locks at ten o'clock!

Before another one of them said a thing I stood up and rushed out.

"Oh no, it's already dark, I need to go back before they won't let me in!"

Pretending not to notice the kunai which almost killed me in one shot. On my way I picked up my bag which was not far away lying on the ground.

While the men still kept silence due to shock, surprise or whatever they felt now, Mikoto blinked in confusion when I passed her. I just wave to her and Kushina, before they would hold me back. When that happen I do not want to get questioned from Minato and Fugaku.

If you are laughing now I can tell you that it is not amusing at all!

* * *

PS: Su-Shi-Sui - Sushi and Shisui!


	5. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT! - School started, so sorry for that late update, it will happen again. At least it's long xD

Please ignore my bad english ^^. I found out I suck at it.

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto! Only the plot!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Team 7

_"Ino-Pig!" _

_"Billboard Brow? What are you doing here?"_

_Ino was wearing her usual purple outfit with the workshop apron. Since there ware no costumers Ino snugly had read the newspaper._

_"I need some flowers for Naruto, preferable yellow or pink freesia."_

_"Are you trying to steal him from Hinata?"_

_"Don't be stupid. After mastering a new form of Sexy no Jutsu he ended up in the hospital... again."_

_"Ah, that's why you need the flowers, as an apologize for punching him to death."_

_Ino laughed. while gathered yellow freesia, thinking that it alone would be too bright she added some orange and pink carnations._

_"He deserved it and actually Sai already brought some, just not the right one."_

_"Sai..?", Ino refreshed her memories, "Oh gosh, you mean the roses he bought this morning were for Naruto? Sakura, do you know what this mean!?"_

_I raised a brow._

_"That Naruto freaked out, destroyed the roses and argued with Sai that he wasn't like that, while the culprit cites some friendship advises from a book?" _

_"No!", screamed the blond exited. _

_"Ehm yes? That's what happened."_

_Ino ignored my comment and dreamily played with the flower's arrangement. _

_"It means that he has no lover yet! I still can woo him."_

_The image of Ino flirting with a clueless Sai appeared in my mind. I shuddered. As fast as possible I shook my head, hopping to erase it like that, however, it was already deep engraved in my mind. Curse my creativity._

_"The bouquet is done!"_

_"Great, how much do I owe you?"_

_"Sweat it, I'll tag alone to visit the troublemaker with you."_

_"What about the shop?"_

_"My mom comes in five minutes, for that time it should be no problem."_

_Just like that she threw the apron in a corner, commenting that she would take care of it 'in the near future', picked up the bouquet and dragged me out of the shop. She did not lock the door, not that she forget to do so, she simply had no key since she left them at home. _

_The hospital was not even ten minutes from the Yamanaka Flower Shop away._

_"Here hold that."_

_Ino handed me the flowers while we were walking next to each other._

_"Thanks Ino-pig."_

_"Sorry Sakura."_

_That confused me._

_"You're suppose to say 'you're welcome' and not suddenly apologizing."_

_"It's only... promise me you won't hate me!"_

_Ino was nervously stroking a strand from her hair over and over._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Just promise!"_

_"Okay I promise, whatever you did I won't hate you, unless a __pig__ can fly."_

_"SAKURA!"_

_"Ino, I promise, I won't."_

_She sighed._

_"You remember when we were twelve and got listed in groups?"_

_I nod, not sure what that has to do with the apology._

_"We were always fighting over Sasuke-kun, when you got into his team I was pissed, but as well happy in an evil way since Naruto, the loser of the class, also belonged to your team. Now look at Team 7, I don't know how you can endure it, a jinchuriki, a traitor and a replacement, actually two of them."_

_Her face saddened._

_"Back then I had wished to be in your place, but now, after what happened, sorry Sakura...it's suffocating, I know you still love him, but I can't stop to hate Sasuke-kun for what he did to you."_

_I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her. _

_"Thanks Ino, but there is no need to feel guilty. My team of four turned into six, but I had never regretted it. I had wished it wouldn't have turned out like this, but what happened can't be changed. Naruto is still holding on the promise he gave me and trying to keep the bond with Sasuke."_

_Ino still had that anxious facial expression, so I tried to encourage her a little bit._

_"I don't know what the futures awaits us, but you shouldn't mourn over the past or Asuma-sensei will ascent from his grave and hound you, only to lecture you once more."_

_"Pipe down!"_

_She looked around to make sure that we two were the only one on the street._

_"Still scared of ghosts?"_

_"No, but Sensei will stink worser than an old geezer! Don't expect me to tell Kurenai-san how stinky her husband had become."_

_We both laughed. I was happy that Ino finally got over the death of Asuma, but she only complains about it cause Shikamaru started to smoke._

_"Phew, you scared me there for a second. I thought you would had talked about __**that**__."_

_"What __**that**__?" _

_"You know, __**that **__shocking thing which happened on __that __day?_

_"Oh __**that**__! Yeah __**that **__was indeed a horrible sight."_

_We kept talking about __**that**__, but stopped as soon we were in front of Naruto's room in the hospital. Ino knocked lightly, after hearing a "Yeah?!", we both entered._

_Naruto was not so damaged, his face was just not recognizable. _

_"Oh gosh Sakura, did you really needed to beat him Tsunade-style?"_

_"Yeah Sakura-chan, my face hurts and medicine can't fix it!"_

_He carefully rubbed his own sulking face._

_"Sorry Naruto, but medicine also can't cure stupidity."_

...

...

...

"Stupid dream."

[06:42]

"Ah damn, too late for my morning training."

I kicked my blanket off my bed, slowly stood up, on second thought, skipping the morning training à la Tsunade would be better, since today is a _special _day. Just like that I decided not to stress myself and chilly wandered to the bathroom.

After taking a shower of _mere _59 minutes I got myself dressed. I specially prepared them the days before, special order. It was the outfit I changed to after I became the disciple of the Fifth, only for my twelve-year-self. I had my hair mostly like my Shishou, but just with one tail, since I did not want to cut my long hair short, like in the past,... the truth is that I do not want to listen to Mikoto and Kushina's lecture about the meaning of long hair, their charming side and especially how they would go berserk on me afterwards.

With the rice I had left from yesterdays dinner I made five onigiri's with salmon filling. Two for breakfast and the other three were put into a bento box for lunch.

I checked the time.

[08:15]

Superb, we need to assemble at nine o'clock in Iruka's classroom.

Not sure what I should do until nine I decided to go for a walk.

I left my apartment which by the way was the one which Naruto used to live in. Just way cleaner and in the color of red and white decorated. The Fourth helped me to get it, since I did not want to live in my old apartment and not because of it did not exist anymore because of Kurama's attack, I do not have such a big budget.

When I locked my door I started to walk without caring where to. My head was occupied with the problems in my new life.

I can say that my training was successful, I regained (more or less, trained my ass off) my strength and ability back and even improved them a little. There was still nobody who was aware of it, at least nobody I would not have eliminated.

One problem which I can not observe anymore is Danzo, each movement is restricted within a cell in a secret place. The Fourth made that matter top priority, the only information I got are that he let himself arrest without any resistance. Sai now works under the direct order of his new Anbu Squad Leader.

There was still no sign from Orochimaru, I hope he will not appear before the chunin exam.

The biggest problem has to do with today, the day when the Genins are going to be listed in a team of four. I would be a pity not to be teamed up with my three men, but there will not be such a high possibility. That is the reason why I am right now skipping my daily training.

Which makes me realize that I am actually standing on a training ground.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Again?", came it laughing.

Not far from the training ground was the Hyuga compound, I looked to the side.

"Hinata-chan! Ino... Morning?"

"Why a question mark?", asked me the heir shyly.

"Let it be Hinata, when she would walk and think at the same time that would be enough to earn a praise from me, since that won't happen, no need to ask."

"Ino-pig's right."

With that I pointed bored at the so-called pig, seconds later I needed to avoid several flying Kunais. For this effort I earned a grumpy from the blond head.

"Ino! Sakura! No fighting!"

"We weren't, that's called training. Seems like you two are doing it unusually early today."

I decided to help Ino pick the Kunais from the ground.

"Neither of us could sleep since today is a special day."

I grinned.

"Ah so Hinata-chan got nervous by thinking that she gets grouped together with Naruto and couldn't sleep at all, then your reason must be Sasuke-kun?"

"No!", they protested hysterically.

"I wrap it up as a yes."

Ino put the Kunais back to the side pocket.

"Then why are you so early up? Naruto or Sasuke?"

This was also a stupid thing which changed. Even when Naruto was the complete opposite from the cool image of Sasuke, being the son of the Fourth was enough to be popular.

"No reason."

Neither of them commented and without warning Ino suddenly sprinted off.

"Race to Iruka's classroom! The last is a loser!", announced Ino.

There was no need for protest, Hinata and I ran after her.

...

...

...

_Today I was early up again, precise four o'clock. I wanted to train my Taijutsu by the a place deep in the forest. When I arrived there I saw someone unexpected. There was no need to describe her appearance since I had known her before, unless the fact that she was crying. _

_I decided to turn around and leave, sounded heartless, but most people are the most vulnerable at such a time, however she suddenly called out to me or the random person in her sight._

_"Who's there?"_

_Even with my hidden presence she knew that I was there, the Kekkei Genkai was indeed frightening. _

_"So that's the Byakugan."_

_She abruptly stopped to cry and stood in a battle stance, even when she was shaking from head to toe, she was a Hyuga after all. _

_I hit my head. How stupid of me, just mentioning her Byakugan meant that I knew that she belonged to the Hyuga Clan. I immediately showed myself to ease her fear and the tense atmosphere._

_"Sakura, Haruno Sakura?"_

_"Yeah sorry, I didn't want to scare you."_

_"Ah it's okay, I just..-", she wished the remaining tears away._

_"Just cry."_

_Hinata stared at me, surprised, then started to sob, plumped on the ground, hugged her knees and finally cried out aloud._

_"Stupid Otou-san!"_

_I stroke her back on that day till we both came late for school._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Since that day Hinata went there when she felt troubled. To free her from that stress I started to train with her. My skills soon were exposed, it must be the Byakugan, within one week she knew the my stamina is never lacking chakra no matter how long I trained with her. Therefore I started to seal more of the chakra in the Hyakugou Jutsu. In the end since three years ago she never asked me about my abilities and strengths.

We both were currently sitting in the first row and talking about our classmates and who will be grouped with whom. When we heard footsteps approaching with a speed of a wild boar, which soon managed to enter our room, followed by a shout.

"FIRST!"

She sank to the ground, her breath was heavy, even stopped when she saw us waving.

"What? No! HOW?!"

"Hinata used her Byakugan to avoid the rush hour by the market place, which seemed like you didn't know of and I tagged along."

Ino knew she lost, she sat huffily next to me and some mushroom started to grow on her head.

Before we could continue our conversation, we heard more footsteps speeding in our direction. Right after Naruto and Sasuke appeared by the door, fighting over who enters first. Until Sasuke was so annoyed that he withdrew, which Naruto did not expect and due to his own power he landed on his face. When he sat up, he saw how Sasuke looked down on him, so he naturally took it as a provocation, instead of remembering the logically high difference.

"Teme! You did that on purpose!"

"Why is it my fault if you got such lousy reflexes?"

There they go again, arguing which of them was better. It would be the best to skip my greeting till they sat down, since it is already nine o'clock. Iruka should be coming soon.

Sasuke standing mighty in front of Naruto did not react to the cheers from the girls shouted or anythings else the others said, but I had wished he at least would had listened when Kiba mentioned Iruka. Unexpected with a load of files Iruka oversaw whatever was in front of him, in that case - Sasuke. When they both collided Sasuke was being pushed forward and landed right over Naruto.

The class was filled with shock. _**T**__**hat **_happened again. I could not hold back anymore and broke the silence with my laughing. At the same time Sasuke jumped away from Naruto and rub his lips, hoping to get rid of what had happened. Naruto who started to realize that accident made a face like he was about to barf.

Soon some guys joined me by laughing at _**that **_action, none of the girl since they were busy regretting not having stole Naruto or Sasuke first kiss before, ...by force.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto, congratulations! _**That **_was your first kiss!"

I grinned, Naruto stared a me with his puppy eyes, ready to cry and Sasuke ignored me... Instead I could have sworn he was about to kill Naruto.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sasuke, I didn't see you both. Could you please take your seats?"

Both did what they were ordered, one the way they were glaring at each other the whole time.

"Beginning today all of you are real Genins. From now on you will soon be assigned duties by the village. Listen carefully, since today we will be creating the three man teams with each team having a Jounin as Sensei. Follow that Sensei's instructions as you complete your assigned duties."

Iruka paused, taking the clip board from the table.

"We tried to balance each team's strength. So I will read the teams now, don't forget your number and teammates when called out."

With that Iruka started with Team 1, neither till now was my name mentioned.

"Next Team 7, Sakura Haruno.-"

How lucky, to keep my team number, but at the same time I got nervous. It felt like a decade when he continued reading.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

You could hear Naruto in the back debating, one side happy being teamed up with me, on the other side totally the opposite feelings with Sasuke.

"What?! No! Iruka-sensei?!"

"Yes Ino?"

"How can you call this balanced?"

Iruka sighed.

"Sakura has the intelligence, but not the strength and neither of the other classmates has the endurance with either Naruto's stupidity or Sasuke's attitude."

Not sure if I should take that as a compliment.

"Next Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

Hinata turned her head to search for her teammates, when she found them, she shyly waved. She received a nod from Shino and a peace sign from Kiba, as well a bark from Akamaru.

"Next Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

The mentioned girl from Team 10 started to turn into a white ghost. While behind her the boys high-fived.

"That's all! This afternoon we'll introduce the Senseis. Take a break until then and learn more about your teammates if it's necessary."

...

...

...

"Why is our Sensei so late?! Even Iruka-sensei left an hour ago."

Naruto bored as always when he had nothing to do, prepared one of his pranks. He opened the door a gap and stuck the blackboard eraser between.

"You think a Jounin would fall for such a simple trap?"

"Sasuke's right."

"Sakura-chan~."

He would have deserved a punch for whining, but I am not in the mood. So the best thing I did without to stand up was to threat him.

"There is nothing we can do Naruto, so stay still or I punch you till you do as I said."

Naruto immediately sat down, not daring to move from that place.

Few minutes later Kakashi showed up, still with the same appearance and outfit, but he really fell for the trap so there was some chalk by his gray hair.

"Gyahaahaha you fell for it!"

Naruto naturally was laughing, but even I could not hold it back, through he might have done it on purpose. Kakashi was an excellent Ninja, something like avoiding a falling blackboard eraser would not even need that much effort.

"Hmm... How do I say this. My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

I mumbled a 'Me neither', but luckily he did not hear it.

...

...

...

Ten minutes later we were on the top of the roof from the same time we assembled the first time. Kakashi was asking the same boring question, well more or less he wanted us to introduce ourself.

"Hey hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

Kakashi must had expected it backfiring, but he still introduced himself first.

"Ohh.. Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future..? Hmm.. Well, I have lots of hobbies..."

We sweatdropped.

"Now it's your turn, from the right ."

The guy on the right side grinned.

"Me! Me! My Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen cups, what I like even more is the Ramen Ichiraku, which Iruka secretly goes with me! What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook and **Teme, **oh and when my mom goes berserk. My dream is to surpass my father and become the next Hokage! Hobbies, Dad and me running away from Mam, I guess."

This time it was Kakashi's turn to sweatdrop.

"Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, on the bottom by the pyramid is Naruto since he's not worth it. I don't want to use the word "dream" but I have an ambition. Catching up to my brother and once leading the Konoha Military Police."

Naruto feeling offended started to argue with Sasuke. I will not stop them since that would be more trouble for me, anyway the quarrel each day, so it does not make a difference.

"Well, lastly the girl."

"Ehm. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like what I like and dislike what I dislike. My dream and future are linked together and like you I don't feel like to talk about it to a stranger. My hobbies... Girl things."

I earned three pair of eyes staring at me surprised. It must be the dream and future thing which surprised Sasuke and Naruto, well they never asked. Kakashi truthfully did not expect me not to be a fangirl of Sasuke or Naruto, so I made that fact clear and even got revenge for listening to his shitty introduction (twice).

"Well enough for today. We will start our duty tomorrow."

"Duty! Duty! What kind of duty?"

Naruto was smiling like the first time he ate ramen, cross that, the first time he ate ramen was a never get back experience which can not be compared to anything else.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What?! What?!"

Kakashi's expression became serious.

"Survival Training."

Not at the same time, but right after, we three repeated what he said with a questioned expression.

"Survival Training?"

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training."

"Then, what is it?", asked the Dope nervously.

"Hehe hehe he."

"What's so funny Sensei?"

Give me a praise for reacting like a normal human being should and not falling asleep by the lousy try to scare us with his method to exam the team..

"No.. Well.. It's just that, .. When I tell you guys you definitely going to flip."

"Flip?"

"Of the 27 graduates only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is super difficult exam with a failure rate over 66%!

Out of three shocked reaction, one was faked. I wish he would finish soon so I can make it to the special sale by the supermarket next to the BBQ restaurant.

"What the hell!?"

"Anyway you will be graded on the training field. Bring all Shinobi tools."

Kakashi passed us a paper with the details.

"Oh and skip breakfast or you'll throw them up."

When he was done he disappeared a second later.

"Don't be late tomorrow!", was the last words we heard.

...

...

...

There were many thing I expected to change, that is why I have an uneasy feeling. Yesterday and today's event seemed to repeat itself. Not exactly the same, but there is quiet a similarity.

"Kakashi-sensei is late."

I was leaning on a tree, resting and almost dozing off. It was clear that he would come late, I would have as well if there would not be Sasuke and Naruto coming too. Having them bombing me with questions why the student with the perfect attending had arrived late on the first day, unless the time with Hinata, I like to avoid such questioning, it is only a waste of time.

"Shut up, Dope."

"Teme! You ha-_growl_~."

"Hn."

Naruto was holding his stomach, but it still keeps making noises. Sasuke who sneered at him, got nothing to say when his stomach made the same sound. None of them spoke a word with each other after that incident. Just for information, this time I was not so stupid, therefore I enjoyed a healthy breakfast, wink.

I saw how Kakashi snugly was nearing and stopped few meters ahead of us.

"Hey guys, good morning!"

Naruto jumped up from the weird position he was in because of his growling stomach.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Hai hai."

While ignoring the complain from the blond head, he took out a clock which he set for noon, then he showed two bells fixed on a string holding between his fingers. With that action we knew he was getting serious.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who can't get a bell by afternoon - get no lunch."

Mentioning food, their stomachs reacted on the same time.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied up to a stump."

_Tinkle..._

"And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy."

Now the matters got serious. I felt how Naruto and Sasuke tensed up. Neither of them plan to go back to the Academy and cause of their rivalry neither of them wants to lose against the other. Call that childhood friends.

"You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"You're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!", announced Naruto with a triumphant grin on his face.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well ignore Mr. Midget and start when I say."

Not my fault if Naruto still is the shortest, even in the whole class.

There he goes, provoked of his height he draw a kunai. Not even a step had he made, when Kakashi appeared behind him, holding that weapon against the back of the owner's neck.

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you're finally acknowledge me? Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay let's get going. Ready. START."

Giving us the signal we vanished and after a while Kakashi searched for our position he was speechless.

"Come and fight me!"

"..."

"I said, FIGHT ME!"

"Ehmm, you're a little bit off."

"The only thing which is a bit off is your haircut."

Right after Naruto charged at Kakashi and it came as I have expected, Kakashi took out his 'Come Come Paradise'." There were many things which did not change, but out of all I had wished his taste of book had become better.

I decided that it was the right time to play hide and seek. I instantly hid my presence b y lowering my chakra down to 40% and disappeared further in the forest. My plan was simple, I wait till the time's up, if he finds me before, which I expect he would, then I simply for fall his stupid Genjustu.

When I found a nice place by a grass field, I lay down and watched the clouds, guessing their forms. Ignoring Naruto who appeared in my view, a thousand-year of pain...

"That's a donut."

"A fish."

"A cap."

"A princess who got ditched for money and now is seeking revenge with the help of a demon which she fell in love with during their travel to the witch's house."

"A flower."

"A Kakashi.. You know it's rude to look down on people."

He seemed fine while reading his book, but I saw a spot of burnt cloths. He fought Sasuke already.

"I'm quite impressed, I was told you have a good control of your chakra, but to the extend that I have to search for the strain of chakra which leaked out."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

It was like in slow motion when my eyes followed the hand signs he formed. Genjutsu. What a scary day I have, it really happened the same.

"Sakura."

I turned my head to the right side, in the middle of that grass field was Sasuke standing, unharmed and smirking, but the truth behind the illusion was sitting on a tree not far away observing the scene.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, do you think that cloud resemble more like a dog or a cat?"

When Sasuke was nearing, I stood up, it did not seem like he will be answering my question.

"Hn."

"What?"

He suddenly turned around and walked a few steps away.

"You're a nuisance."

It was such a simple sentence, but it bothered me more than anything else. Thousand of words added up to sentences builded up according to the emotions I felt, anger, despair and sorrow. Hidden from the world, deep down in my heart, yet he so easily could awake them.

"YOU!"

Hearing it from Sasuke's mouth made it worser. I started to sprint forward. It was a trap, I know, but I could not stop even when my mind said I have to, my body moved on his own.

With a speed which Kakashi had trouble to follow, I jumped up only to fall due to the gravity.

"Shannaro!"

I aimed for his face, which had been hit if it would not be an illusion, since the truth was as clear as water, my fist went right trough him and connected to the ground.

Luckily I could withdraw some of the chakra I had put into the attack, but even that little bit left was enough to crack the ground in a 30 meters radius.

"Shit!"

I huffed. Kakashi found a weak point and saw my punch.

"..."

I hid my chakra in an instant, till only 2% was left and pretended a dramatically faint. Not daring to move a finger I waited for Kakashi to disappear, but he instead appeared right next to me and picked me and threw me like a bag over his shoulder.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number two, Genjutsu. She easily fell for it."

With that he head to the sound of a ringing clock.

"But I must say she really has an excellent chakra control, a bit frightening, now she only needs to use it in a more efficient way."

For the rest of the way I only woke up right before we arrived. Naturally I thanked him, while pretended to have trouble to walk. He supported me till we saw the three stump with Naruto in the middle who is trying to escape from the ropes. Sasuke on the right side .. sulking? To be shown such a large difference of skill other than his Clan must had hurt his pride.

"Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy."

I sat down on the left side only to regret it a second later, I was sure because of him I once will need to get some new pairs of ears.

"Then! Then! All three of us ..?!"

"Jup, all three of you should quit as ninjas."

Tired of this repeating scenes I leaned on the empty stump, only listened half-hearted. Like before Sasuke moved from the stage depression to the next one, anger. Even when Kakashi got attacked, he kept telling his preaching, also when Sasuke was underneath of him.

Soon both of them are arguing with Kakashi and reached the point with the same teamwork talk.

I only peaked when I heard my name.

"Yet, you guys, Sakura instead of helping one of them you went to hide. Naruto, you were just running by yourself. Sasuke, you assumed you could do everything by yourself. I heard from the Fourth that you guys are childhood friends, that was the reason you actually ended up in a team, but it's definitive lacking teamwork."

Wait, so it has a reason that we were put in the same team again. Then there is also a possibility that Kakashi was chosen as our Sensei because he was the Fourth's student.

"They are heros who died while on duty."

"Huh?"

My eyes wandered to the stone, I promptly clenched my fist.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here.."

**Obito...**

I bit my lips, not yet, I can not lose the control.

"You guys.. I'll give you one more chance."

_One more chance to change the fate._

"But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who will wish to challenge can eat lunch, but don't give Naruto."

"EH?! But I'm starving!"

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer he vanished leaving dust behind.

"HEH, I don't need any food! I'm fine- _growl~._"

Sasuke and I sat down, silently eating our lunch, well I just was digging in, waiting for Sasuke to become more social with his rival. Actually, when did this two started to fight over everything?

"Here."

"Eh, Teme, Kakashi said that -"

"If I get in trouble with your mother, I don't want to know what my mother will do to me."

They both had a small smile on the face and the image of their mother holding a wooded spoon in the background.

"Here."

"Sakura-chan~"

"Sakura it's enough for one to be punished if we get caught."

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. A wise man taught me, that you shouldn't be a moron. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

"That was so cool Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly smoke appeared out of nowhere and Kakashi flashed out of it, behind him you particularly could see and hear the thunders.

"YOU GUYS.!"

We flinched.

"Pass!"

"EHHH?! WHY?"

Naruto still struggling, was confused and overjoyed at the same time and Sasuke still not believing what he heard.

"It's as the wise man Sakura mentioned said. By the way, I like to meet him."

"Yeah I also like to meet him again, but he's a person living in another world."

Kakashi nod, signalizing he understood, even when I am sure the did not take it the same way I meant it.

"That ends the training! ALL OF YOU PASS! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties."

* * *

See ya next time!


End file.
